1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device of performing color display, and particularly relates to a display device provided with a color space conversion function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video signal in synchronization with a scanning signal is required to display an image on a liquid crystal or electroluminescence display panel. The video signal has luminance information and color information. As for the video signal, there is a case where a video signal which is not encoded is employed as well as an encoded signal. Such a video signal is composed of a luminance signal and a color-difference signal. In a case where image data which is not encoded is inputted as a video signal, the image data is converted into a three-primary color signal of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). In a case where encoded image data is inputted as a video signal, the encoded image data is compounded with a compounding unit, and then converted into a three-primary color signal of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) (e.g., Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-197353).
In addition, it is considered to perform display on a liquid crystal display device (LCD) by using an image signal for CRT. In that case, a video signal, which is composed of a luminance signal and a color-difference signal and is corrected with a gamma coefficient for CRT, is inputted, and converted into a three-primary color signal of R, G, and B, and then inverse gamma conversion is performed. Moreover, in response to color temperature of external light obtained with a sensor, color balance adjustment which is the most favorable to a liquid crystal panel is performed to the video signal after inverse gamma conversion is performed, and the video signal is outputted to the liquid crystal panel through an analog driver circuit (e.g., Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-255063).